


Within His Heart

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13758804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A fic from Helen's POV when she goes upstairs to bed while Tommy and Barbara talk in the kitchen during the episode 'A Cry For Justice'.





	Within His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC, no copyright infringement intended

He loves me, but he’s devoted to his work, and sometimes it has to come first. 

He loves me, he just needs to find justice for those who can’t find it for themselves.

He loves me, but he gets preoccupied by a case and everything else falls by the wayside.

He loves me, but he feels a responsibility to his partner and her safety.

I keep making excuses for his actions, for the way he treats me; doing my best to rationalise things away instead of facing up to the truth. Most of the time it is easier to believe the fantasy, but I’m a criminal profiler, I study people’s behaviour for a living and I know what’s really going on. 

My husband’s actions speak far louder than his words.

He married me for appearances sake. We are going through the motions; with duty and responsibility binding us together. We must be seen to be doing the right thing. I am what is of expected of him, but I am not the person he wants or needs. 

That person is downstairs with him now.

That person is Barbara Havers.

And she is the one he carries deep within his heart.


End file.
